


You Can Stay

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, One Night Stands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: You didn’t take acting class in hopes of becoming famous but in hopes of bettering yourself as a person. The class doesn’t realize your there including Barry but that changes once Gene pushes you to practice a scene.
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Reader, Barry Berkman/Sally Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

To say you wanted to be an actress would be wrong. You didn’t necessarily want to rise to stardom, if anything, you wanted to be out there interacting with people.

That’s why you took Gene’s class. You were shy by nature and you didn’t have much else going on in your life. You believed acting class would get you out of your shell, meet new people, have a (very expensive) hobby and do things you never thought you’d do in front of people.

You were completely nervous when you did your monologue for Gene and you messed up a couple times but once you got yourself together, Gene was completely shocked. He said it was quality acting from an amateur and how he was looking forward to teaching you next class. You really didn’t believe him, honestly. You only read words off a paper and that was it. You just said it in a less shaky voice.

You’ve been in this class for almost a month and your plan for being more extroverted seemed to waiver each time you try. The people in class were nice even though you didn’t seem to have much in common with them but they included everyone. Well, almost everyone… Not really their fault if you were being frank. You just fell into the background and second guessed yourself from going to any of their gatherings. You were too shy to start a conversation and too awkward to keep a conversation going.

Then Barry came along. He was more awkward than shy, really, but he was someone that seemed to be on your level of things. Unfortunately, he too didn’t seem to notice you either.

That it is until one night in class.

You noticed how soft Gene had been on you in the beginning. He never insulted you, he never made you do anything hard. He just dismissed you and told you to practice and that was it. You didn’t know why. Maybe because you were like the daughter he never had or maybe his methods run deeper than you thought. You took the ladder after today. He made you feel comfortable and then today, he switched his fatherly act to the Gene everyone knows.

It started with the small exercises and how he told you you were doing it wrong and to do it again and how it was still wrong. He kept belittling you from then on and insulting you and that’s when everyone started to notice that you were indeed in this class.

You could feel yourself breathing a little heavily with your chest clenching a bit as your throat tightened. You haven’t been talked like that since you left home from your father and you guessed that you never really got over it like you thought you did. You felt like you were going to break.

Then Gene paired everyone up. You were with Barry to your relief as he didn’t seem to be the type to judge instantly. The assignment: Use each other to improv a scene. Once everyone went through, you and Barry were the last ones to go on stage. To your misfortune, you were terrible at coming up with things on the fly and Gene insisted for you to start the whole thing.

“Now, Y/N. I’m giving you the task of starting off this scene. Can you make sure not to make it as mundane as your acting? Can you give me a good scene?”

“Uh, um, I think-”

“Good.” He turns away and heads toward the seats. “Ok! Action!" 

Barry just looks at you with confusion and expectancy as you could only look at him and then Gene and then back at Barry.

"Oh! Ok, uh, hello sir! how are you this-”

“Cut!” You nervously look back at Gene. “What was that?" 

"W-what?”

“That. What was that?”

“Oh, that was me opening the scene…” you bounce your eyes back and forth as you were scared to look at Gene in the eyes. He was starting to intimidate you and you didn’t know what to do.

“That was you opening the scene?” He asks as he points to the stage with questioning eyes. “That horseshit is you opening a scene?” You flinched at his words and Barry only stood there not knowing what to do. He was just shocked that that kind of talk wasn’t directed towards him this time.

“Well, I-" 

"Listen, Y/N. You had a fantastic monologue in the beginning. One that I genuinely thought had potential. Now suddenly you’re like a headless chicken, bopping around not knowing what it’s like to have real human interaction? Are you this plain or are you beginning to think you can waste my time as much as you feel like it?”

“No! That’s not-" 

"No? Are you sure Y/N? Because I’m starting to think that that monologue you did was a fluke. If you can’t even improvise a scene then what good are you? I bet your parents were real proud to hear that their daughter wasted money on a class that could teach a brick wall to act. Hell, a brick wall could probably act better than you.”

You couldn’t take the berating he was dealing your way. It was like home all over again as he bombarded you with insults over and over again. The tightening in your throat kept it’s hold, you felt like you were heaving air, your hands felt shaky and your eyes felt the sting of tears that you refused to let out although they could care less on what you wanted to avoid at the moment. 

“Now Y/N, can you please provide us scene where we won’t fall asleep to?” You bit your lip as you breathed heavily through your nose. You snapped yourself out of it and instantly turned towards Barry who was across from you. 

With thoughts swirling your head and tears coming down your cheeks, a very surprised Barry started walking backwards slowly as you stalked towards him. You had a finger pointed to his chest as Barry’s hands went up in defense. 

“What the hell is your problem?! Why is is that whatever it is I do, it’s never fucking good enough for you?! What will it fucking take for you to just say, for once! That you’re proud of me?” Barry only had wide eyes as your once quiet demeanor suddenly exploded in front of him. “What do I have to do to finally get to hear you say it?! How fucking long?! Do I have to cut my own goddamn wrists for you to give me the time of day or are you going to be sooo glad that your "problem” child finally off-ed herself and now you don’t gotta deal with her anymore.“ 

You let it all out and onto poor Barry. You kept poking his chest and when your thoughts went ahead of your judgement, your words became harsher and angrier. The tears finally came down drenching your cheeks as you kept on shaking and shouting at the poor man’s face. You then began shoving Barry as you imagined him as your father. As the memories flooded back, all the anger and desperation to be heard finally came out.

You soon snapped out of your rampage as you heard Gene say “Beautiful. Now that’s the actress I was looking for in you.” A round of applause came about and you looked across the auditorium in confusion. You then turned to Barry who was still in shock. 

“I-I’m sorry. I just need a minute.” You then rush out of the auditorium and head straight to the restrooms for some privacy. 

.~.~.~.~.~.

Class was over in a blink of an eye after that. Everyone gave you looks here and there but didn’t do much else. You didn’t know if it was out admiration or if they knew something was up with you and would rather not get involved. Your time in the bathroom made you recollect yourself and for some reason, that display of vulnerability had gotten you to a state of relief. 

Either Gene is a genius or he was completely unaware of the stress he relieved of you. 

It was out in the parking lot that you were taken by surprise. After every class, home is where you were expected to be. You made your way to Barry as your plan was to apologize to him and head home but as soon as you were nearby and called his name out, somebody called your name out as well.

"Hey! Y/N! You turn around to see the majority of the class lead by Sally walk towards. It would’ve been a frightening sight if they carried pitchforks and torches but they were all with casual smiles.

With confusion laced in your voice you let out a “Uh, hey…” with your brows furrowed to them all.

“We were all going to go the bar and just hang out for a bit. We were wondering if you wanted to join?” Sally says with open arms.

“Wow, uh, I don’t know-”

“Great! We’ll see you there!”

“You’re coming too, right Barry?” Natalie asks.

“S-sure…”

You let out a sigh in defeat and then start heading to your car until there was a tap on your shoulder and Barry calling your name.

“Y/N…Um, did you needed something?”

“What?”

“You came up to me and I think you were gonna ask me something…” Barry didn’t even know himself and right now with the shocked confused look on your face, he should have let you walked off.

“Oh my God…Yeah, sorry, uh, my mind’s just all over the place right now…” You placed your head in hand and tighten your eyes to soothe the pain in your head. Maybe a drink wouldn’t hurt…

Barry only saw him in you in that moment. The distress you were feeling, how lost you seemed to be, how you were at several places at once and yet nowhere in the moment. The fact that you too felt a bit out of place. You were someone that seemed to be on the same level as him minus the whole underground thing that’s going on with Barry.

“I came over to say sorry about earlier.” That surprised him. “I don’t know,” You looked at your shoes with your hands in digging themselves in your pockets. “That thing Gene was doing kinda screwed with my head and I don’t know where I went.” You bit your lip.

“Oh! Right, yeah, no don’t worry about it. I get it.”

You nodded your head and finally looked up at his scruffed up face and his arched eyebrows. You smile nervously as you tried to lighten the mood and pat on his muscular pecs while saying “And sorry about being rough with you.” This time your smile went genuine. “You can say it’s kinda my kink.”

Barry just stiffened at the contact even more with your words causing his heart to beat a little faster. He didn’t know you well but he didn’t think that would come out of your mouth. Maybe everyone talked like that and he was the odd man out but at this point, he was too afraid to ask.

You noticed how he turned into a wooden board and stuffed your hand back in your pocket. “I was kidding, Barry. It was a joke.”

“Oh yeah, no, I know…” You could only nod your head slowly not really sure if he did know or not but then again, he’s always the awkward type. "So, uh, are you actually coming to the bar with us? I just noticed that you’re never anywhere the class is.”

He’s walking with you to your car with his hands in his pockets as you both take a slow pace. “Yeah, I guess so and I guess it’s because nobody invites me directly. I mean,” you stop yourself and try to reword what you were thinking. “I know it’s an open invitation for anyone but, I don’t know, I guess it’s nice to know that you’re actually wanted someplace instead of showing up and have people wonder ‘who invited her?’” You finish explaining.

Barry nods saying “right” as he looks at the pavement. He knew what you meant and it was only now that he was taking this acting class that he cared about going out a lot more than before.

He’s never talked to you before this, never took notice and neither had the class now that he thought back to your reaction and now he felt bad. There were plenty of things he felt bad about but for some reason this was the top one at the moment, especially when he’s looking at you, hair covering your face, you looking away from him, your arms wrapped around yourself…

“I guess it must suck having the new take the class’ attention when they barely know one of their own that’s been there longer, huh?” Stupid. Why did he say that? Why did he think that would be funny to say? Now that made him sound like some hot-shot asshole.

“No. I don’t mind,” He lets out a sigh of relief. You stop in front of him, fully looking at him in the eyes this time. “At least I’m not the center of ridicule.” You give him a wink and open your car door and enter, starting it up and leaving him there alone.

Ouch. But he did deserve it. What got him the most was the sparkle of mischief that was in your smile and eyes for the second time and he didn’t know why, but Barry liked that look. Maybe because he was always cautious and careful about most things in his life or maybe because he was probably the first in the acting to get that out of you but either way, he sped to get in his car and get to the bar as soon as possible.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Everyone was huddled up at a table, a couple at the bar getting drinks and some in the bathroom. You were there holding onto a tall glass of beer with both hands as everyone was chattering away. Across from you was Barry, also not engaged in a conversation. You didn’t look up to acknowledge him but when you finally did, it was a short eye contact and a tight lipped smile. He returned it with his only tired eyes and a looser smile of his own.

Maybe you should go ahead and say something? That was the plan until you hear Sally’s voice. “So, Y/N! That scene you did up there with Barry today,” She takes a glance at him, “That was really good and really intense. I’m just curious, I mean I’m not trying to steal your technique or anything but, how did you get to that place? That was so raw and real?” You turn to her with wide eyes while she looks at you with pure intent, ready to learn from you. You scanned the table with even wider eyes (if that was possible) to see that everyone was looking at you.

You shake yourself out of your daze and clear your throat. “Uh, it’s no big deal, you can use it if you want, it’s no big deal.” You look down at your beer and then back up. Everyone was still looking at you waiting for your answer.

You cleared your throat once again and sit up straight. “Yeah, so uh, Gene was super nice to me and then, I guess he knows me better than I thought and, uh, he decided to go off on me today and that kinda did something…” You say, quieting down at the last word. You took a peek at everyone once more, their looks unsatisfied.

“Yeah but what did you draw from it, what were you thinking, what were you imagining, who were you reacting to?”

“Oh wow, those are some…hefty questions, um…” Your mind took you back in time. It took you back to the place you hated with all your heart. There was never support, there was always fault and blame, there were insults and negligence, there was hard work and no pay off, there was a hole in your heart and the false idea of being okay with it.

Barry noticed the way you were staring off into space only a person who was reliving something would do at the moment. He was genuinely curious as he wanted to know what happened in your life to cause you to burst like that.

“I don’t know, I guess I was thinking about when I was younger and living with my dad and I guess those weird things left unsaid from my side or something…” You kept looking at the frothy white and bubbling yellow that was in between your hands. You look back up to see frowns and concerns and that was something you didn’t like.

You loosen yourself up and slouch in your chair putting a fake smile on your face. “It’s no big deal, guys. I’m just drawing from my past. Just like Gene tells us to do, right?” You take a sip of beer trying to play it off cool.

It seemed to work because soon Sally had her eyes shut in realization and went “Oh…Of course…I’m so stupid. Of course that’s what you did and that’s why it worked so well!” Everyone else was on the same page as her.

Except for Barry. He was on a different page from your book. It explains it. It all stemmed from your childhood, your shy, timid, anxious nature. The fact you tried to gain Gene’s approval or the fact that you wanted to feel wanted and included because your father never gave you that.

He understood and it made the interaction between you and him all the more heartbreaking, especially now that you’re putting up a front.

Everyone went to do their own thing after that and once one of their favorite songs started playing they all herded themselves to the dance floor like the first night Barry was here. He watched them have their fun but then looked at you, cheek to your fist as you scrolled through your phone.

“You’re not gonna dance?”

“Hmm?” You were out of focus and once you registered what he was asking you shake yourself out of thought and answer his question. “Oh!” You looked back at the group then back at Barry. “No, dancing isn’t really my thing…”

For some reason, Barry picked up a hint of sadness when you said that and it only made him look at you with hurt. Not the kind of hurt someone could inflict if they insulted you but the kind that clenched your heart at the sight of someone else’s pain that you knew didn’t deserve it.

He didn’t know what compelled him to have himself a word vomit or have his leg start jittering at the thought. He didn’t even know why he suddenly found your situation more compelling than his own predicaments. It sounded rude at the idea but he thought your situation was a step down from his and that was a good enough distraction. He wanted to feel like the good guy for once and he wanted to pitch a hand your way.

“Do you wanna…?”

“Hmm?” You raised your head to him, delivering another look of distanced eyes with eyebrows raised.

“Uh, Do you wanna,” He clears his throat quickly with palms pressed against his thighs and eyes staring back at the dancefloor. “Um, dance?”

You look at him incredulously feeling strange at the question. Quite honestly, the question itself didn’t even registered in your head until he said “Or not, you know, maybe you just don’t wanna dance and I should leave you alone…” He went to look around the room and taking a sip of his drink as a distraction.

“I mean,” He looks back at you waiting to see what you would say. “By myself, no, I’m not much of a dancer but if you’re asking me to dance with you, then I wouldn’t mind that at all…" 

"Oh, uh, y-yeah!” Instantly Barry stands up coming your way. You stand against your seat and head to the dance floor behind Barry. 

It was strange. Neither of you could dance to save your lives. It was awkward as hell and everyone around took a glimpse at the mess that was you two. Your dance moves were static and cardboard, your eyes couldn’t even look at each other and soon enough, you both started to think this was a bad idea. 

That’s when the song flipped and started playing Cyndi Lauper. It felt like a junior high school dance back in the 80’s. Everyone else easily partnered up or left to get more drinks. You just stood there not knowing what to do or if Barry was even up for another dance but his hand was up with a shrug of his shoulders and a questioning look on his face.

With your hand on his, you both found yourselves to each other with your hands around his neck and his on your hips. Now this truly felt like a high school dance where the dorks were on the dance floor. It was silence between you two.

“Hey, um,” Barry wanted to be the good guy and he was trying now to make sure you feel a little better about early on. “About earlier, that scene, I’ll be honest with you, that took me by surprise. I really thought those things you said were at me.”

“Oh, that…” You say trying to shrug it off once more. By now you were done with the topic. “That’s nothing. I was just caught up in the moment…”

“Yeah, but” He paused a moment in order to organize what he wanted to say to you in his head. “that really got me. I mean, I really felt that…” You both didn’t realize it but Barry’s hands move to your back and chit chat about what happened made Barry’s thumb move in soothing circular motions that somehow calmed you down without knowing it. “Like, I felt the sadness and the pain and all the things you said and who you were imagining, I’m just…I’m really sorry…" 

Your eyes went to his thoughtful blue ones. You frowned as you were in thought thinking as to why he was saying sorry to you. Why he felt concern or why he was interacting with you at all in this manner. "Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything." 

"I guess…I’m sorry that that had to be your life in the past. I know we never really talked but…I can already tell you didn’t deserve any of that.” This time Barry looked you straight in your eyes, making sure that you understood what he said and you did, you even saw that he meant those kind words to you. 

“Yeah, well, I guess the ones we love are the ones who can hurt us the most without knowing it, I suppose.” You looked down to your feet. His was much bigger than yours as you both swayed to song in the dark lit room with magentas, reds, purples and blues filled the atmosphere. 

Barry chuckles in distaste as he says, “I know what you mean…” From there, you both danced quietly with each other but this time it didn’t feel awkward or strained or even forced to be with one another. You suddenly felt comfort and safety in the arms of a man you barely knew and it eventually leads you to lay your head on his chest for the rest of the song while he closed his eyes in the ease he suddenly felt in his heart. 

Once the song ends and an upbeat one starts to play, you pull yourself away from a now curious Barry. “I should go. I have work in the morning.” You say giving him a disappointed smile. He only nods his head as he gets out of his head. 

“I’ll see you in class, right?” You catch the way Barry asks his question as if he were a small child making sure his parents weren’t leaving him forever. 

This time you give him a grateful small smile, happy that he actually wanted to see you. “Yeah…You will.” And from there you turn to get your things and leave the bar.


	2. You Can Stay (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Barry’s problems start piling up, you try your best to comfort him with advice and much more.

Within the following weeks, there had been a change that settled within you and the class. For one, everyone started to notice you a lot more than before. You went out whenever they invited you and you started to become more comfortable with yourself and around others. If anything, you were beginning to feel a bit more confidant compared to you from the start.

The biggest change that’s happened is the fact that, like the others, Barry started to notice you as well. You two talked a lot more and the conversations you two have are much more deep and thoughtful than the conversations you have with the others. He was always into whatever it is you have to say and since Barry was a mystery to you, you always soaked up whatever he says and reveals like a sponge. You didn’t know why but you were intrigued by him and you wanted to know as much as you can, especially on those days where he comes to class with his mind somewhere else, where he gets lost in his own thoughts and seems to radiate an energy that you couldn’t put your finger on.

You always asked if he was alright and each time he shrugs it off like nothing’s going on. You leave him be when he does. And you get it. Sometimes things need to be kept to yourself. 

There was a party. One that Natalie was throwing and it was a big deal for her as she insisted that an actor from an actual hollywood movie was going to show up. He didn’t sound like a big deal but you agreed to join in on the fun.

It was a nice party, nothing wild or crazy which you appreciated. The whole class was here and you have yourself a small drink before you noticed Barry arriving with a box on his hands. You walked up to him not helping the chuckle that would erupt from you. “I think those pants are a little short on you.”

Barry turns around instantly at your voice as the worry and surprise on his face melts away. “Oh, uh, yeah. I thought so too but the guy at the men’s department said that it looked good on me so…”

“Yeah, if you went to some hipster wedding.” You snorted out. He gave you a “really?” look and you kept on laughing. You went to stand next to him and noticed how he kept looking around. “You alright?” 

“Huh? Oh, y-yeah, just, uh, looking for Sally.”

“Is that who that Mac is for?” You raised a questioning brow. Barry looks down at his hands as he already forgot what he was carrying around. “Did something happen between you guys?” 

For some reason Barry felt bad at having to admit that something did happen between him and Sally to you. He didn’t know why but there was a fear that maybe you’d stop talking to him or, at least, not talk to him as much that your guy’s relationship would digress to what it was at the beginning.

“Uh,” Barry tried to come up with a reason and yet he couldn’t find himself to lie to you. He gets closer to you before he says what he’s suddenly afraid to tell you “We kinda…slept together…” He leaned back looking all over the room and then finally landing his eyes on you.

You were quiet for a second before you went “Really? Wow, didn’t think you had it in ya…” his face went stoic again at the comment yet relieved that nothing else could make his night a little more bitter. 

Once you noticed his unimpressed look you went on to give him a piece of your mind. You knew they weren’t in a romantic relationship beforehand and they haven’t even shown it now. If anything, it looked as if Sally was avoiding Barry and you could only guess that it was meant to be a one night stand. “Well, just be careful, alright? Sometimes people don’t want a relationship…” 

Barry only scoffed at that. “I think I know when a girl isn’t interested, Y/N.” Did he though? Now that he thought back, his confidence in the situation was dwindling but he only figured that whatever is going on with Fuches was making him play mind games with himself. 

“Alright, let’s just see who’s wrong and who’s right.” From there, you turn around and walk away from Barry. He shouldn’t but he couldn’t help but check you out from behind as hips swung in your casual striped dress that ended on your mid-thighs. Your legs looked smooth and your dress fitted your form nicely. It wasn’t the first time he’s checked you out, he couldn’t lie, you were attractive and he thought that the first time he actually saw you. If anything, it would be a general consensus that you were overall a pretty girl and if he could, he wouldn’t mind spending more time with you in a different light.

Barry shook his head as if it could waver his thoughts. Enough of that. He shouldn’t be drooling over you like some weird virgin. He had a mission and he was going to complete it. 

Unfortunately for Barry, things didn’t go the way he wanted them to. You were right. Sally didn’t want anything to do him in that way. Now here he his, alone on the couch, disappointed that Sally really didn’t see him as her man and angry that he could even recognized normal social cues to hint that it was only a one night stand and nothing more.

You could see him slouching on the couch drinking away at his beer with a sour look on his face. You knew and you wish you could tell him you told him so but you could tell he felt defeated and you didn’t want to kick Barry while he was down. So instead, you went to him with a drink in your hand and thoughts trying to straighten themselves out.

“Hey, how’d it go?”

At the moment, Barry only saw smooth legs come his way and then when he heard a voice he realized that the legs had a mouth to go along with them. He slowly and somewhat drowsily looked up to see that it was the other woman in his circle. He shook his head once again to clear his mind as he needed to pay attention to the words that were coming out of your mouth.

“Huh?”

“Jesus, Barry, are you already drunk? It’s only been like, what?” You quickly check your watch, “20 minutes.”

“I had a few beers.” Barry says avoiding your eyes as you quickly take a seat next to him. He only stiffens as he feels you sit next to him at such a close proximity but the alcohol was enough to loosen him up quickly.

“Ppff, I’m sure it was only a few.”

Barry just looked at the floor, quickly looks at you seeing your eager face and then looks back down to the floor. “You were right. Sally wasn’t interested in a relationship.” You only hummed at his response as you try to figure out what to say to him next.

“Oh well.” Is all you say. Barry frowns in confusion as he didn’t understand what that was suppose to mean.

“Oh well?”

You shrug. “Yeah. Oh well.”

Barry looks at you as if you were delirious. “That’s it? You’re not gonna tell me how to woo her or impress her or something? You’re not gonna tell me what a woman wants and what I should do?” You just made yourself comfortable on the couch with your head resting on your hand as your legs are sidesaddle on your seat.

“Barry. This isn’t a romance movie where you somehow end up with the girl you want. I’m not going to give you advice on how to win her heart because the truth is, she made her choice to only have a one night stand with you and that’s that. You can make her think differently but that would just make you a manipulative asshole and we already have enough of those. If she changes her mind on it, then good on you. But until then, I suggest you move on and leave her be.” 

Barry was taken aback by your words. They were harsh but all in all realistic and it made more sense than what he imagined the false advice he dreamt you would tell him. You were right for the second time that night and it only made him realized how big of an idiot he truly is. Sally was her own person and as she said, for Barry to come over and stupidly take away the power of her making her own decisions was overall sad and damn well idiotic on his end of things. 

“Look, I’m not trying to be mean about it but you gotta know that she has her reasons and you have to respect that.” Barry nods slowly as it finally sinks in. He only wondered why he couldn’t understand other people as easily as others do with each other. The way you explained it and the way Sally reacted made it seem that it was so obvious and yet it goes over his head. 

He turns to look at you. You were relaxed, calm and there was an air of comfort around you and if he were honest, he wish he could snuggle into that comfort, make him forget all of his guilt and turmoil. Make him feel like he was wrapped in a shameless indulgence and have someone who didn’t hate him as much as he hated himself to hold him throughout the night. 

“You wanna go to a bar?” He asked with a slight slur that he didn’t help to suppress this time. You just let out a chuckle at his comment.

“Ask me tomorrow when you’re sober.” You place a hand to his shoulder. The touch only made Barry feel warm. 

“I am sober.” You only scoffed.

“Well if that’s the case, ask me when you’re not overwhelmed about what just happened.” You stand up from your seat. “And don’t say you’re not because I can feel how tense you are.” and from there, you walk away.

Barry’s eyes wander back to your legs once more that night only for him to snap out of it and ask, “Aren’t you staying?”

You turn back to him with a small smile. “No. I’ve got work in the morning, remember?” once said, you unknowingly leave Barry with problems that he wished could go away.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Cleaned up and freshed face, Barry enters the auditorium with tension he felt from last night. He desperately wished that certain outcomes from one half of his life didn’t happen but he was here now and he needed to focus on this half of his life

Why is it so hard to keep the two separated?

He only wanted to focus on this. The life that he was trying to keep intact and fallback on but it was hard when there was someone else who figured out what he actually does for a living. 

Once he saw you though, his other dilemma took over his mind. He didn’t forget what happened nor what you said as he wasn’t that drunk as you made yourself to believe. Obviously, he needed to apologize to Sally but he also couldn’t ignore some certain thoughts he had of you and your legs. Not only that but the sudden comfort he felt around you with the advice you gave him. 

If he had to be honest, he hadn’t felt that sort of sweet comfort in a long while and because of that, he felt that he was drawing himself nearer to you. 

Class took its place and Barry found himself seated next to you. What was different was that his eyes always found their way to you more than before. That aura of comfort still seemed to follow you even after last night. He didn’t think about his other serious problems throughout the night either as you somehow occupied his mind the whole time.

It came and went in a flash as Barry was the only one seated while everyone else were up towards the doors. His mind went blank as he didn’t realize that class was over and you were calling his name to get him out of his trance.

He snaps out of it.. God, he was really out of it today, huh? “You ok?”

“What?”

“I said if you were ok?” Your face turned into concern and Barry can see that clear as day.

“Yeah, yeah, just, uh…You wanna go to a bar?” Your concern turns into amusement with his words. You weren’t expecting him to say that or even remember that he said that last night.

You let out a snort. “Are you drunk?”

“No.” 

“Are you overwhelmed by the events that happened last night?” 

Barry paused to think about it. He was but not about the whole Sally thing. “…Not as much.” 

You hummed at his answer. “My car or yours?”

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The both of you sat at the bar laughing away at each other with drinks to accompany your hands and the nice thing was that you weren’t drunk to have to force yourself to have a good time. Barry couldn’t believe that all the tension that he should be worrying about have completely melted away. He was so focused on you at the moment that he began to appreciate the little things about you.

The things that you laugh at, the way you laugh, the way you express yourself on a topic that you’re passionate about. How you joke and how you were actually funny and full of life unlike how you were before that how whole improvised scene from awhile ago. Yeah, he’s talked to you about everything under the sun before this but somehow things felt a lot different and he only guessed that because the door for Sally had closed and the door for you (which he imagined was there the whole time) has opened.

“Ok, so, why LA?”

“Why do you ask that like it’s so weird for someone to move to LA?” You smile confidently.

“I mean, there’s nothing wrong moving here, it’s just that, the people that do, they got a specific reason for why they do.” Barry says as he readjusts himself on the bar stool. “It’s like if I asked you why’d you move to Gotham when you know fully beforehand that there’s a lot of crime and villains that fuck around there.” 

You smile at his analogy even though you have no idea how to answer him entirely. “Well…what if I said that I liked the villains and that’s why I moved?” 

Barry just stared off thinking for a second. “Then I’d say….be careful what you wish for….” The tone in his voice made Barry sound defeated in someway and looking at him made you see the glint of guilt in his eyes. 

“Ok… but riddle me this…why do you say that as if you know that firsthand?” You leaned in close to Barry to the point where it looked like you could give him a hug from the distance and at the moment, he could really use a hug.

Barry continued on with the look in his eye. Of course he knew why firsthand. There was Fuches, tge Czechans, the army guys his friend introduced him to last night and the biggest villain of all…He hesitated on how to answer. When he looked up to you, you had a smile but your eyes also told a different story. One of concern and worry and it was for him and it was honestly something that caught him off his track. Rarely has he seen that look come his way as if someone actually cared for his well-being. 

“Maybe because…” Barry looked at the counter to give himself a moment as to how to answer it. He then looks back up at you knowing full well he wanted to give you a smidge of the truth. “I see myself as one of them…”

You frowned at hearing that. Barry looked so defeated and so hurt that it was unbelievable that this man thought himself as a villain. He was awkward, sure but he was polite and sweet and kind. He pushed himself to be better all the time and he was in the Marines for christ sake! But then again, that was probably what made him see himself in that light. 

You reached over to place your hand on top of his. “Like I said, I always like the villains.” You cocked a brow in expectancy while you had a smile to comfort him. 

Barry didn’t know why that brought him so much comfort when you had no idea of what was really going on but the way you said it, the way you look, the way you touched him, it felt as if that blanket of comfort was finally wrapping itself around him. 

Barry closed his eyes trying to keep himself together. His mind was racing and yet it stayed at one spot. Then he felt something on his cheek and when Barry opened his eyes, he realized it was your hand. “Whatever is making you think that you’re the villain, know that you being concerned about it is one step closer at being better than your old self and that’s doing a lot more than what most people are willing to do.” 

He felt like crying. He needed this. He wanted to know if he was doing better and you took all the air out of his lungs when you said so. You meant it and Barry could see. Your words were genuine, the care you were giving him was more than he could ask for and your gentle touch was like being fixed by a healer. 

Barry just couldn’t help it. His big hand was on your neck and his nose was smooshed against your cheek. His lips were so gentle and so timid that it took you a second to register what he was doing. Once you caught on, you placed your hands on his cheeks to pull him in closer and that was when you felt his desperation gently pull at your lips as if it was trying to taste the words you had just said to see if they were as refreshing as he thought they were. 

Once you two separated, you two only looked into each others eyes, trying to see if there was a hint of regret from each other at all.

“You wanna come back to my place?” You ask breathless.

Barry hesitates as he was still lost on what just happened. He licks his lips, nods his head and says as equally breathless, “Yeah….”

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The car ride to your place was quiet but the both of you could feel the tension within one another. The yearning was there, the desire was there, there wasn’t a single doubt that this is what you both wanted. Glances were stolen from each other as fantasies began to occupy each others mind. You would’ve scorn yourself about having those kinds of thoughts about a friend for this long in one sitting but the fact that the man next to you looked as if he was doing the same thing made the rational voice in your head silent. 

It was a comfortable silence all the way back to your place up until Barry actually took a step into your home. What was he supposed to do now? He didn’t want to make it awkward, he didn’t want to force it but he didn’t want to do nothing either.

“Wow! This place looks…really great!” It’s all he could think of to say at the moment. You just shake your head with an amused smile on your face as you locked the door behind him. 

He felt a hand touch his shoulder as it snaked around him with you coming around in front of him. Your other arm drapped on his shoulder. The look on your face reminded Barry that this is happening. His heart thumped and all he could do is stare. He was mesmerized. Your foreheads leaned against each other with Barry’s hands on your waist and then you booth swayed to an imaginary tune like that night at the bar. 

Barry had his eyes closed as he felt like he was in pure bliss. He never realized that a person could make someone feel this way, safe and cared for. He leaned in further and couldn’t help but rub his nose against yours as his hands made their way back to your neck. He could feel your hot breath against him and from there, he leans in to give you quick pecks on your sweet lips. 

The pecks he gives were so tantalizing that you lean back and bite your bottom lip. Your hand went to the back of his head, lightly gripping his hair as you pull him in to make him give you what you want.

You love the feeling of having his bottom lip in between yours, it was like a sign of who was taking charge. Barry then pulls away looking down at you. “Where’s your bed?”

You grab his wrist and pull him towards your bedroom and once he was inside with the door shut, the both of you were back on each other with hands gripping one another to get as close as possible. You find yourselves leading each other to your bed where Barry leans you down and starts to take off his jacket and undo his belt. 

He comes back down, hovering above you and all he can do is stare. Stare deep in your eyes, stare at the emotion that’s behind them. Suddenly he felt nervous and it was strange. Was he really going to do this with you? After having slept with Sally just two nights ago? It felt kind of…wrong…

Hands were on his face again and he realizes that he’s been lost in his own thoughts once more. Your thumbs rub against his cheek in a soothing motion and Barry sighs in delight and relief as he closes his eyes to enjoy the sensation. Even if you both decide not to sleep with each other, this kind of contact was enough for Barry to seek pleasure from.

You pull him in for another kiss but it was less hungry and more kind and slow, as if you were both giving each other some time. Barry then pulls away, lulled away from the guilty feeling and presses small and gentle kisses from your cheek to your neck and down to where your collar bones meet. You close your eyes at the contact as your fingers comb through his hair and massaging his scalp. 

Barry comes back up one more time to give you sweet pecks on your cheek before he picks himself up to take off his shirt. Your hands instantly went to touch his chest and find their way to his shoulders to bring him back down to you.

His hands try to find their way to wrap around your midsection and hold you close to him while you wrap yours around his neck.

Eventually, clothes were off and hands were all over but you two never separated from each others lips. Each article of clothing that was taken off, you both came back to each other for a kiss. Now your kisses are left all over each others body. 

For Barry, his lips have gone across your chest, atop your cleavage in a slow manner. He looks up at you with curious blue eyes as you only nod in response for him to continue on. 

With one hand holding him up and another holding your waist, he slides to the outer fullness of your breast, circling his way back to the center until his warm wet mouth encloses on your now sensitive nipple. Your hand grips his hair as your eyes close at the sensation. Barry’s hand then moves to trace the outer ring of your other nipple in a delicate motion that easily sends shivers throughout your body. His fingers then brush against your nipple back and forth and then move on to pinching them.

Barry soon enough moves on to your other breast and continues with playing with your nipple with his tongue and gently teasing them with his teeth. As soon as Barry was satisfied with what he has done he moves on to kissing down your stomach and towards your center. 

He wasn’t going to do it. Go down on you. For some reason, he still acted like a virgin even though he’s had his fair share of lustful nights. Besides Sally, it had been awhile and he only thought that maybe that would be for another time. It didn’t mean he couldn’t use his fingers.

He rises himself up with whatever will he has left and looks at the bliss on your face. You both don’t say anything but you can feel the palm of his hand resting on your lower stomach. You were dying at the anticipation as he gently rubs circles on your skin. Your breath hitches as you feel his hand slowly lower. Barry once again looks at you for permission as you nod in a frantic manner. You needed to be touched there. It was killing you.

Barry soon shifts himself from in between your legs to the side of them as you continue to lay on your back and watch. It was a sight at your knees were up, his arm in between them as he was on his knees with his legs slightly spread apart and his cock standing up at attention. 

His fingers slowly circled around your folds and then up and down the slit feeling his fingers start to slick up at your arousal. You sigh at the sensation with eyes closed while Barry watches with lustful eyes, ready to go further. 

He splits your folds apart from each other digging in until he finds your swollen clit. He hears you whine and thats when he takes his middle finger and rubs on your clit in a slow motion. Catching you by surprise, your whine turns into a quick moan and the sound makes Barry’s cock twitch. 

His pace on your clit eventually picks up and your moans get sweeter to listen to, enough to where his other hand finds its way to his cock and begins stroking it in time with his fingers. He drops his head back as he too lets out a deep moan from his throat. You didn’t want him to do all the work, as you noticed, so you slither your hand up his thick thigh and grip the base of his shaft. Barry immediately lets go, stuttering at rubbing your clit for a moment. Your fingers caress him for a bit before you go back to gripping him and bringing your hand up and down.

“Don’t stop…” you plead with him. Barry swallows as he nods and continues on with playing with your clit. Your thumb rubs the tip, spreading his precum around and soon enough the both of you are in a steady rhythm with moans entangled.

“Stop.”

“W-what?” Barry opens his eyes at the halt. You sit up and use you other hand to pull his hand away from your core and pull his arm towards you. You were panting like a dog out in hot weather. 

Barry was confused. Did he do something wrong? How could he mess this up? Such a simple circling motion and he still messes it up.

You hesitate at the words, suddenly becoming shy at what you were about to say. He could see the look on your face and he was afraid he really crossed the line with you. He waited until you could collect yourself and then you say, “I was close but…I need you in me…” you look down as your nerves got the better of you. Barry just blinked away. You didn’t know it but he thought you were the cutest thing in the world in that moment. 

Without warning, Barry lifts your head back up with a deep kiss. Your hand buries itself back in his hair as he lifts his legs to go back in the middle of yours. He then pulls away from you, back on his knees and gripping himself. You spread your legs even farther apart and then you feel him. He was so close yet so far as you felt his tip slowly rub up and down on your folds. It was a sight for Barry who was biting his bottom lip and holding in a throaty moan. He began circling your entrance inching closer and closer to get inside you. You whine once more at the anticipation.

His tip is in first which causes you to let out a high pitched squeak at the surprise. Barry felt as if he might bleed if he kept on biting down his lip like that. For some reason this felt more intense than any other time he’s done this with a woman. Of he remembered correctly, the lady time he felt this way was when he was losing his virginity and he was a nervous week at that time. Finally, he slowly slides right into and you both let out deep moans. You grab onto his arms while Barry tries to bury himself in you. He wanted to stay like this in you but he knew it would feel a thousand times better if he slided himself back out and then into you. That was the idea anyway.

Slowly Barry pulls himself out and rams himself back into you causing more moans to escape. Eventually, he starts to pick up speed and the slick sounds from him grinding against your pussy gets louder while the creaks of your bed where loud enough to signify how fast he’s going. 

“Fuck, you feel so good…” Barry moans out as he buries his head into your neck and wraps his arms around you so he could keep you close. You only moan back as you hold onto his back, his shoulder blades feeling strong as he tries to keep himself up. 

“Oh, fuck, Barry, Barry, Barry…” You chanting his name was something beyond Barry’s comprehension. His name sounded so good when you say it like that, all whiney and desperate and because of that, he couldn’t help but begin biting down on your neck as if he were an animal. You moan at his bitings, feeling his tongue lick his bite marks to sooth them. His bites and kisses to your neck causes him to slow down though as he was focused on leaving his mark on you wanting to make sure that when you wake up in the morning, you’d know what happened and who you had done it with. You may go off wanting a one night stand as well but he didn’t want you to suddenly think it never happened at all. 

You notice his speed change and you take the opportunity to clear your head and lift your hips a bit and start moving them into him in time with his thrusts. Barry moans, not believing at how good that felt as you continue on with your assault. He couldn’t believe how good you feel and because of that, his strong arms lift you off the bed bringing himself to his knees with you on top. 

Holding on to your hips, he uses his strength to bring you up and down on his cock, reaching to places that only make your eyes roll back, mouth a gap and head leaning back. It felt like heaven with his hands all over you, his hot breath tickling your neck as he moans your name with strings of profanities. 

It begins to feel as if Barry can’t reach his peak and lands you on your back ready to pick up speed. The bed squeaks, the slick sounds get faster and your moans drive each other to maddening states of euphoria. You both get louder and louder with you clawing his back as he tries to kiss you wherever he can. 

It doesn’t last long as you can feel yourself tightening around him which in turn causes Barry’s cock to flex and twitch inside you. As a surprise, the both of you feel release with your pussy milking all that he has while Barry starts to slow down but pushes himself to slam into you a few times more. 

Barry gives in to his exhaustion and drops himself on you. It was as if your midsection was his home now as his arms find their way back around you and his head lying on top of your chest. You wrap an arm around with your hand back to his brown sweaty locks. You both don’t say anything as you both of you were to weary to fight off sleep.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The blinds and curtains couldn’t save you from the strain it causes your eyes that morning. What it did do was wake you up and find yourself entangled with a man with your arm draped across his stomach and your head resting on his hairy yet firm chest. You slowly look up to see who it is, praying that you didn’t imagine Barry’s face on someone else’s body. To your relief, the sunlight highlighted his strong jawline and the little hairs on his stubble. His eyelashes are cute against his cheeks, you noticed and his skin was smoothed out looking the most peaceful he’s ever seemed for as long as you’ve known him. 

You get up slowly and pick up the shirt and panties you were wearing last night to put on. Digging through your dresser for some fresh clothes to wear you suddenly hear shifting in your bed and turn to look. 

“Oh…shit…” His groggy voice says with realization hitting him as he sits up on his forearms and inspects his environment. 

“Morning.” You give him a small smile. 

“Morning…What time is it?” His eyes squint at the light from your window. He looked adorable with his hair sticking up in every which way. 

“Early maybe. I was gonna go shower-” you point to the door shyly.

“Oh, yeah. I should probably go. I shouldn’t stay.” Oh. You didn’t like that. Why was he in such a rush to leave? Is this how it usually goes if they dont leave after or before you wake up? 

“Why?” You take a small step towards him. He has an arched brow not expecting to get asked that. He looks at you holding onto your clothes with a concerned look on your face. God, did you look cute like that.

He didn’t know how to answer that. “Uh, just thought I should…" 

"Because?” You take another step towards your bed. Was he really trying to run off? Did he feel something completely different from what you felt last night? Was this really just a one night stand? The person you told so much about yourself to, the one who wasn’t so superficial that comforted you that night you broke down in front of everyone, that you tried to return the favor to in his time of turmoil.

“Because?” Now Barry was really confused.

“Is it because you just needed a night to forget your problems or because you saw an opportunity and took it?”

Barry sat himself up fully putting his hands up in defense as he tries to make sense of what you were saying. 

“Woah, woah, what are you talking about?" 

You groan and roll your eyes dropping your hands to your sides. Then you nervously pick your hands back up, fidgeting with your fingers as you look down. 

"I’m asking if…this is a one night stand?” You take a breath and look up at him making sure that you take a stand so he knows not to walk all over you from here on out. “And if it is, at least take the time to talk to me about this whole thing so things aren’t weird between us." 

His eyebrows are raised with eyes wide. He wasn’t expecting that. "I-I guess it is-” you raise your brows as if giving him a warning. You didn’t no guesses or maybe’s. You wanted a straight answer and somehow Barry was able to read your mind on that. “I mean, I think it’s a one night stand but…” Barry gets nervous with the words caught in his throat. He looks up at you and continues on. “I don’t want it to be…" 

It’s quiet for a moment and then you walk to take a seat next to Barry. "Then what do you want it to be?”

He looks back up at you from his hands on his lap. “I mean, if I had the choice, I’d like to take you out when you’re not busy…" 

Barry then feels hand to his face directing towards you and a sudden kiss to his lips. With wide eyes he looks at you as you say, "You know you can stay? Use the shower and I can make you breakfast.” You smile with a blissful look on your face. 

“I can take you out for breakfast.” Barry instantly offers. 

You only snort at his comment. “With what fresh clothes, Einstein? Unless you want the neighborhood to be snoopy and find out about your dirty deed." 

"As long as they know I did it with you.” He smirks. You swat at his chest and giggle at his response. 

“Alright, smartass, bit I want waffles.” You get up and head out the door. 

“Whatever you want. You deserve at least that.” You just smile at that as you knew what that was in reference to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got the characters right but I probably took Gene to a JK Simmons in Whiplash approach (kind of?). Also, very sorry for the “scene”. I just came up with something on the fly.
> 
> I’ve also decided to split this into two parts since it’s taking me too long to finish up the next half.


End file.
